The growth of computer based applications that collect, generate or distribute sensitive data has resulted in the electronic distribution and storage of sensitive information. It is important the sensitive data stored and/or exchanged between computing systems be kept secure from unauthorized access. In many computing environments data encryption may be used to secure sensitive data and/or hide sensitive communications. Also, in some cases, encryption and decryption of data transmitted between authorized users may use encryption methods that use cryptographic keys. One practice that may help maintain improved data security is to frequently change, or rotate, the cryptographic keys. However, safely and securely storing cryptographic keys in a cloud-based computing may be difficult. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.